Yumeiro Patissiere ending episode 13 POV's
by littlesinger60
Summary: We all are mad that they didn't show that kiss between ichigo and kashino at the end of episode 13 right? Well this story is the point of views between ichigo and kashino of that particular scene. Please enjoy.


**Yumeiro Patissiere Professional epi.13 ending Kashigo POVs**

**Ichigo POV: **It was two days after we beat the Heiress and Johnny in the duel. Kashino and I were taking a walk, Kashino was acting different than usual. I was startled when he started talking...

"Amano, I've been thinking things over..."

"Hmm? About what?"

"About how much I enjoy making sweets with you."

I smiled a bit, "Yeah. Me, too."

He stopped. "Can we continue making sweets together?"

I was taken aback, my cheeks felt warm, I looked at his face, "Eh?"

He looked up, I wish I knew what he was thinking. I took a step forward, I was not expecting what happened next...

Kashino hugged me, _tight,_ he felt so warm, and he smelled like chocolate...

He yelled, "Stay with me forever!"

Oh my, did I fall and pass out? Am I dreaming? I-I love him so much...

"Is this a..."

He held me out so our lips were an inch apart and said softly, "Aman... Ichigo..."

He- he called me Ichigo, I secretly wanted to call him Makato ever since we held hands at the Notre Dame... _sigh_...

"Makato..."

He started to lean in slowly, did he want to kiss me? I'm so happy...

I closed my eyes...

"MAKATO-KUN!" "ICHIGO!"

I opened my eyes to Johnny and the Heiress practically leaping torwards us. Ohh, not now...

I kept my arm wrapped around... _Makato's _waist while Johnny pulled at my arm.

I sensed the anger in Makato's tone when he shouted, "H-Hold it! I thought you were supposed to have given up on me, Koshiro-senpai!"

"And same for you, Johnny!"

Johnny smirked and said, "That was only until yesterday. "

"Eh?"

"What are you talking about?"

Makato and I looked over at the Heiress.

She looked as psychotic as ever when she said, "See... We never said anything about giving up on you forever!"

"Yup! We just gave up on you until yesterday!"

Makato sounded furious now as he yelled slightly murderously, "Now look here, you!"

He swung the Heiress at Johnny and knocked me out of balance and I went on top of Makato and fell in a bush...

I wanted to apologize but when I looked into Makato's eyes I realized that my lips were touching his... we were kissing. His lips were soft and tasted like Makato; bitter-sweet and tasted better than any sweet I've ever had,. I closed my eyes and started to properly enjoy it. I barely heard all of our sweet spirits say "Ah!" I was in heaven. We were interrupted by my cell phone ringing, I slowly pulled away and pressed talk, "_Amano Ichigo? This is Henri Lucas..."_

I was still dazzled as I jumped up. "Henri-sensei!"

"_Looks like Marie's Garden is a great success."_

"Thank you very much!"

"_Next, I was thinking of making a new Marie's Garden in London."_

_Makato_ came up close to me, it made me want to cuddle him so bad...

He said in his wonderful deep voice, "London? Awesome!"

I smiled at him, he was smiling bigger.

"Please, let us do it!"

"_That's great to hear, I'll see you in England!"_

"Right, Goodbye!"

I hanged up.

"Let's go, Amano!"

"Yeah!" I was so excited to go to London with him.

I eagerly grabbed his hand and we ran off.

As we were running away I heard the Heiress yell, "Hey Makato-kun! What do you mean, London?"

I heard Johnny say something else but I couldn't hear it because we were so far gone.

I smiled, Makato was my first real kiss... he's all mine!

I squeezed his hand, He's my very own sweets prince...

**Kashino POV: **C'mon Makato, you wanted to tell her how you feel today.

Today I suggested to Amano that we take a walk...

I kept sneaking peeks at her while we were walking in the snow by the pond, she looked so angelic, but why is she acting so shy? Usually she would ramble on about something irrelevant like she usually does. But to be honest I secretly loved that most about her, how she is so honest and innocent, she's my precious angel. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Amano, I've been thinking things over..." I felt so nervous

"Hmm? About what?" _Sigh... she's so oblivious, i'm suprised i haven't blurted it out yet..._

"About how much I enjoy making sweets with you."

I earned a cute smile, "Yeah. Me too"

I stopped, and spoke my heart, "Can we continue making sweets together?"

I looked at her in the corner of my eye. She stopped and looked at me with a precious pink blush on her cheeks.

I looked up and remembered all the amazing sweets she thought of, winning the Cake grand prix for us, how her smile saved me a number of times... her silly love of strawberries, her chocolate colored hair and baby pink lips...

I shut my eyes tightly and hugged her with all my passion.

I told her what I've thought ever since Andou and Hanabusa made me spill my feelings for her...

"Stay with me forever!"

she's the only girl who has touched my heart.

"Is this a..."

I held her out slightly and looked into her eyes.

"Aman..." I stopped myself, I want to call her Ichigo. "Ichigo..."

My angel said something that melted my heart. "Makato"

When the Heiress said that, It was like the devil touched me. But with Ichigo, it made my heart beat even faster.

I leaned in to kiss her...

"MAKATO-KUN!" "ICHIGO!"

Oh no, OH NO!

I kept my arm around Ichigo's waist, but the Heiress kept pulling my hand.

"H-Hold it! I thought you were supposed to have given up on me, Koshiro-senpai!"

"And same for you, Johnny!"

"That was only until yesterday."

I looked at Johnny, "Eh?"

"What are you talking about?"

Ichigo and I looked over at the Heiress, "See... We never said anything about giving up on you forever!"

WHAT!

"Yup! We just gave up on you until yesterday!"

I'm so fed up with him. "Now look here, you!" I threw the Heiress at Johnny but accidentally knocked Ichigo and I out of balance...

It seemed to be happening in slow motion, she fell on top of me as we fell in a bush... it was only a second after I hit the ground that I realized that her lovely, _soft_ lips were touching mine, I looked in her eyes, her rich brown pools were so full of emotion, and then I closed my eyes and tasted her lips, they tasted like strawberries._..._

I was about to run my hand through her hair, when her phone started ringing. She slowly pulled away. and answered it.

I laid still when Ichigo jumped out of the bush. "Henri-Sensei!"

That name used to fill my with jealousy, but right now I feel invincible.

I slowly got out of the bush.

"Thank you very much!"

I came up close to my Ichigo and listened in. "_Next, I was thinking of making a new Marie's Garden in London."_

I was still blushing, "London? Awesome!"

She smiled a cherub's smile at me and told Henri-Sensei to let us do it.

She's adorable, "Let's go Amano!" "Yeah!"

She grabbed my hand and I took off running with her, I heard Johnny and the Heiress yell at us but I didn't listen.

I don't care if the Heiress will keep chasing me, I know I'll love Ichigo forever!

-The End-


End file.
